Shepard
by Izuci
Summary: The Reapers have been defeated, their fallen bodies litered across the galaxy, all except one. The last Reaper returns to Earth in search of something. The broken and scarred warriors of Shepard's armies must now face a new and terrible dicovery. Oneshot.


**Hello, everyone, a new face here. Just made this story after beating the game last night, and I couldn't stand any of the endings, all of them drove me insane. So, I made an ending that was somewhat interesting and satisfying to me, combining all the points I liked about the ending choices into this oneshot, and leaving out all the stuff that really made me want to throw my old little Xbox out the window. **

**Hope you enjoy it, Izzy out! **

Garrus looked around at the celebrating soldiers as they all roared and cheered with their immense victory, the rising sun glinted off the metal of the black conduit, and led his gaze up to the citadel as it hovered over Earth, falling into pieces as the Reapers had only moments ago.

"If you live through this, and I don't… Just know that I'll be waiting for you at that bar, looking down at you. You'll never be alone," his teeth clenched as he remembered her words, as he remembered Harbinger land and destroy all of Hammer and along with its leader, Commander Shepard.

His hands shook as he stood there, and Kaiden looked as him and place his hand on the Turian's shoulder. "She loved you, Garrus, she did all this not just for Earth but to know that you would live through it all."

"I should have been there for her at the end, this was our fight, not just her's… I wanted her to be here with me." Garrus said as his voice shook with his sadness, she was everything to him now, the most important thing in his life and she was gone forever now… waiting for him. "I should have died here, with her…"

"Garrus, you know-"

"Sir! We have incoming, Sovereign-class Reaper!" A sergeant yelled in horror as he ran up to them.

"What? How?" Garrus questioned as shock consumed both himself and Kaiden.

"We have no idea but it'll be here in less than a-" It didn't let him finish announcing its arrival as it slammed into the Earth with a thunderous blast that threw everyone off balance.

"Everyone, defensive positions!" Kaiden yelled as everyone who was once cheering now fled for cover. The massive walking space machine bellowed loudly but didn't fire down on the thousands that were unprepared for its arrival instead it activated it's search lights and began scanning for something. "What is it doing?" Kaiden asked Garrus as they both looked at each other from behind cover.

"I have no idea." Garrus said as the Reaper bellowed once more as if calling out for whatever it was searching for. The spot lights ran over them once and then the reaper let out an even louder bellow as it seemed to locked onto them. "Shit."

"Scatter!" Kaiden ordered as everyone fled in separate directions, Garrus ran like everyone else but the lights stayed focused on him and another of the reaper's terrifying roars sounded out over the yelling and panic of everyone around. His running was stopped as one of the Reapers legs speared into the road ahead of him, making the Turian stumble back his rifle flying from his hands, and he hurriedly looked for other ways to escape. There were none, collapsed buildings on either side, the only way was back, he wished he hadn't looked. The Reaper hovered over him, seeming to lean closer to the ground, as if to use its beams to burn him into the core of Earth.

Garrus locked up and closed his eyes as the crimson energy flowed from the beam readying it to fire, "I guess I get my wish, Jane, hope you already ordered me a drink." He thought to himself as his friends yelled out for him.

He waited for the fire, the burning or the instant death, but none of it seemed to come.

"Garrus…" A saddened and rumbling version of the most beautiful voice he had ever heard made his eyes snap open and look up to see her. She was a hologram, blue like the lights of the reaper hovering above them, her armor was gone, her uniform, her body was similar to what he saw during those nights together, but was covered by Reaper cybernetics. Her black hair was now made of wires that held in the style that she preferred to comb it in, and her eyes, once silver, now glowed bright blue.

"Jane." He barely whispered as he looked up at her in utter shock, with her presence and with her transformation. She smiled down at him sadly, and offered her hand. Garrus looked oddly at the seemingly holographic hand and reached up to see if it would be solid, he gasped as it was and then let out a surprised grunt as she hefted him up to his feet with ease.

"You look scared out of your mind, Garrus," she said teasingly with that little smirk she liked to give him. He shook his head, knowing that this was a crazy hallucination, she was still there so was the reaper, and all the looks off complete disbelief and shock told him that everyone else could see here too.

"How?" Was all he could get out, looking at her; she still shorter than him even in this hologram.

"I was forced into the human reaper that was made inside the Citadel, Harbinger believed that by adding my personality to the heart would strengthen it," She looked up at the still falling Citadel and then at the Reaper corpses about London, the Reaper above looking with her. "His plan backfired on him and with me inside the Citadel, he couldn't stop me from killing all the reapers across the galaxy."

He couldn't believe what she was telling him, she had been captured at the conduit, and then been forced into an avatar of the atrocities that had been committed to her race. She looked sadly up at her new body and then down at her hologram, and she sighed in defeat.

"I was hoping it would do the same to me, but being inside the Citadel when it went off protected me from the energy blast," she was regretful, she didn't want what had happened to her, he could see that his fallen lover wished that she died as he had only minutes ago.

"Jane, I don't know what to say, this is… strange, to say the least." Garrus was so confused, conflicted, broken.

"It's just…" Shepard looked down and backed up away from the Turian she came back to see just one last time, "Shepard, now." She looked back up at him and her eyes pulsated along with her reaper form. "I'm not really Jane. Not anymore, the transformation was brutal and warping, it's like I just remember my feelings for you, like I can only remember what Jane felt. She was wrong when she thought that she wasn't Commander Shepard anymore, it's much clearer when you really aren't what you're supposed to be." Garrus looked at her, her mannerisms, her voice, how she talked and moved, even the way the reaper would sway with her hologram, it was all like her, not mimicked, it was real.

"No, you are still Jane, I can see that, I can still see the love in you and the strength, your power." This drew a smile to her face and the lights along the Reaper brightened in response.

"You still are sweet, Garrus, just as I remember you." She walked up to him cautiously, and he walked to her as well. "I want these feelings to be real; I want to know that I love you, that I am just scared of not being Jane anymore." Her hand reached up and held his face as it had when he fell in love with her, he could feel the warmth from it and he pressed his cheek into it.

"I thought you were gone forever," he said as his hand came up and held hers, her hand wasn't really there but it was nice that it felt like it was.

"I won't be here for much longer, Garrus." Garrus knew she was right, he hated it so much, he wanted to stay with her, even if she wasn't human anymore, but she wasn't going to let him, she would want him to move on.

"I know, I'll miss you… a lot."

"The feeling's mutual, Vakarian, but who knows, we might run into each other here and there, my name's not Shepard just because it was my old one, and I don't see you letting peace crumble on your watch."

"Heh, you know me, I just can't seem to stay away from galaxy changing events, and neither can you it seems." He heard her chuckle, and then her hand slide out from his own.

"I…" Shepard looked up at the sky as fighters zoomed down and passed beside her reaper body, "I will always remember you, Garrus, you are what gave me the strength to save all of you… I love you, and I will never stop missing what we were before… this all…" She looked like she wanted to cry, to just break, but then she just smiled at him and slowly began to fade away.

"I will always love you, Shepard, no matter what happens."

She blew him a kiss before her body faded back into the reaper, "Goodbye."

Explosions rang out into the silent scene as Garrus looked up at the new Reaper, Shepard, it didn't even move as the missiles hammered into its side, it just kept starring down at him, and he did the same as people called for him to clear the danger zone. He could hear Kaiden trying to call off the airstrikes, but another salvo just slammed into Shepard's other side.

"Goodbye." He said up to her and with that the Reaper let out a thunderous bellow and leapt from the ground, shrugging off the missiles as if they were nothing and then rocketed skyward.


End file.
